Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to collecting player hit data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a player hit system.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable sensors are used nowadays to obtain a number of different types of information about the user associated with the wearable sensors. For example, some different wearable sensors may include accelerometers, gyroscopes, compasses, global positioning systems (GPS) and heart rate monitors. Through the use of these and other location-based or health-based sensors, wearable sensors can obtain a variety of different information about the particular user associated with the wearable sensors.
Use of the wearable sensors can be incorporated, for example, in obtaining information about various physical contact experienced by a player in a contact sport (e.g., football). Factors such as hit intensity type, direction of the hit, and location of where the hit was experienced can be calculated based on the use of one or more sensors associated with the user. The information obtained from the sensors can be processed and outputted onto graphs for viewing.
Contact sports, such as football, can be taxing on the body of the player. Currently there is no available way for a user to measure and evaluate the impact of various different physical contacts (i.e. hits) experienced by a player over a period of time. There is also no easy way for a user to view the information (e.g., in-game video recordings) pertaining to the physical contacts. It should be noted that the cumulative effects of experiencing repeated hits may not be easily measurable, quantifiable or identifiable. For example, pains experienced by the user (e.g., back pains, neck pains) may be tough for a player to quantify over a long period of time. Figuring out what types of physical contact caused what body pains may be difficult. It may also be difficult to accurately quantify the seriousness of physical contact between past experiences and physical contact that the player may currently be experiencing in-game.
There is also a need to provide warnings to coaches, players and medical officials regarding impending injuries that may surface based on the various physical contacts experienced by the player. In particular, once a threshold of pain is experienced by a player, a warning should be provided to inform coaches, players and medical professionals about impending injuries that players may experience from continued physical contact.